Punishing Prussia
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: Austria invites the Germanic brothers to his home and after ruining the tour, Prussia must recieve punishment from his dear, sadistic brother: Germany. Towards the end, an unexpected interruption occurs...


Hey, I know I submitted something today already but guess what?  
For once...I HAVE MORE.  
Yeah.  
I went there.

This is a buttload (buttload, get it?) of stuff, so enjoy some sexy sex~

Translation Notes

_nicht das = not that _|_ mehr = more _|_ haustier = pet_ |_ nein = no _| _mein = mine _|_ bruder = brother_ |_ gut = good _| _bumsen = fuck _| _ich = I_ |_ mich = me | bitte = please _|_ ja = yes _| _kleiner = little _|

_Bums mich härter, Ludwig! Härter! Oh Gott lass mich kommen! Bitte! = Fuck me harder, Ludwig! Harder! Oh god, let me come! Please! _| _Es fühlt sich gut. = It feels so good._ |

_Ruhig sein. = Be quiet. _(If I missed any, go use google translate. -is suddenly lazy-)

**-ooo-**

"Lud, why won't you talk to me?" his normally strong, violent voice was quiet as he sought the reason for his silent treatment. His brother was the only one who could affect him like this. Just by being ignored, he'd been reduced to a puppy seeking attention. His brother, finally acknowledging him, sent him a glare from the table.

"Because, Gilbert, you've disgraced us."

"How-"

"Ugh, where to begin? He tried taking us to a nice restaurant and you had to make a scene because the waiter didn't call you 'awesome.' Why would you beat him up over something so childish?"

"Because I am awesome!"

"Then Roderich tried to give us a tour and you constantly degraded his country by saying it was ugly and 'not nearly as awesome' as yours."

"Well it's not..."

"When he showed us the Salzburg Cathedral, you had the nerve to shout such, such…vulgar language! Then, after I thought you couldn't screw anything else up, you break his piano! That was a gift from the archduchess herself!"

"I wanted to hear the echo and…" His once indignant expression was now replaced by one of guilt and he hung his head. The air was filled with a heated silence, all of it belonging to Ludwig.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered in shame, "Can I make it up to you?" The silence continued, but his anger noticeably melted into something else.

"No, you simply need to be punished. So get on the bed."

"Please…nicht das…"

"I said get on the bed," Germany growled. Knowing full well the consequences of ignoring his younger brother, Prussia scrambled onto the bed. He got on his hands and knees, looking back at the blond for approval. Instead, he had vanished. He waited, anxious, as he heard noises of small motors and the crack of an all-too-familiar object.

How he had packed the riding crop, Gilbert had no idea.

But in he walked, its leather hilt tucked into his belt and a duffel bag under his arm. Which, the older man noticed, led to a naked torso. He couldn't help it as he ogled the man. He had muscles far more developed than his own with scars decorating the chest in odd lines that criss-crossed every now and then. It was undeniable; the German was hot.

Most siblings wouldn't look at their brothers like that, but they weren't most siblings.

Prussia had always found himself to be a man of fetishes, of whips and bondage. He had tried everything, but when he found out his younger brother was a sadist in bloom, he decided it wouldn't hurt to try his hand at incest.

And it wasn't in vain. In fact, it was the best sex he'd ever had. He'd been bruised and was healing for weeks, but it helped his taste for masochism develop. Thus, the Germanic brothers began to sleep together. One would hurt the other and the other would relish in it. So when his brother yanked his pants to his knees and pulled out anal beads from the bag, Prussia's cock hardened in anticipation and a smirk befell his lips. Germany, in one swift movement, snatched the crop from his waist and smacked his brother with it. It left a bright red mark on his pale ass, which the sadist loved.

"Don't look excited; I'll make sure this hurts more than you can bear," he promised with another crack that brought another mark. He leaned over across the bed and, without warning, shoved the beads up his brother's rectum.

"I'd l-like to see you try," Gilbert hissed.

"I'm sure you would," Germany chuckled as he got a blindfold, "But I don't feel like letting you." With that, he blinded his brother and stuffed a gag into his mouth. When he tried to take it off, he was smacked again and his hands were forced to the headboard and handcuffed tightly. Any movement from him caused the metal to rub painfully against his wrists…just how he liked it.

"Now it's time to show you how naughty you've been, Gilbert." He reached into the bag once more, silently pulling out a vibrator and a cock ring. He stroked his brother's twitching length, even daring to get on the bed and suck it. Muffled moans and words crept past the gag as Gilbert tried thrusting into the blond's mouth.

"Nein," Germany remarked before tying the ring on, "You don't get to cum." Now that he could do anything he wanted, he took the vibrator and let it join the anal beads. He immediately set it on the highest setting and let his brother writhe for a few moments. Then, he dropped it suddenly to the lowest setting and let its humming fill the air while he rummaged through the bag. He smiled abruptly, finding what he was looking for. He sauntered up to the head of the bed, kissing his beloved brother's forehead.

"I found something, love." He tugged the gag from his mouth and lifted the blindfold a little. Prussia gasped at the object in his hand and desperately tried to kiss his brother.

"You found it. Oh Lud, and you know how much I missed it," he chirped. Feeling generous, Germany gave him a chaste kiss before securing the ball gag in his mouth and replacing his blindfold. He went back to the bag, took out two clothes pins, and climbed under Gilbert. The man felt warm hands unbuttoning his shirt and then it was gone. The hands returned, sliding all over his chest. Then the first pin was clipped to Gilbert's nipple, resulting in a shaken gasp. Still suffering from his generosity, Lud licked at the hardened nub, grinding it between his teeth before clipping the second one on. Pulling away from the bed, the German admired his work. It was the perfect sight to see, but something was missing…

"Ah, I almost forgot," he grabbed a brown, spiked collar from the bag, "Can't have the dog catcher think you're a stray. You're mine, after all." He lovingly wound the leather around his brother's neck, tightening it just enough to put pressure on his breathing.

"There, now you're perfect…so perfect…" Ludwig switched the vibrator to the highest setting before sitting himself on the headboard. His hands undid the gag, dropping it to the bed.

"Suck." Using a fistful of platinum hair, Germany guided his brother's head and pressed wet lips against his tip. Gilbert reached out to it with his tongue, trembling with the desire to cum on the spot. His nipples were going numb, his ass was pouring with pleasure, and the familiar scent of his brother's cock didn't help his own as it throbbed in agony. He wanted release, but he knew he'd have to work for it.

"Ja, mein bruder. Whatever you want," he purred. With lips parted, he rubbed the tip with his tongue, letting his lick travel along the slit. His hair was yanked forward, pulling the rest of his head as well. He managed to swallow the pulsing organ with little trouble, but gagged roughly to please Ludwig. As the hand released his hair, he started bobbing his head slowly, sucking harshly. The taste of his brother was as delicious as always, so Gilbert enjoyed himself while his teeth grazed against the sensitive skin and his tongue rolled after them in apology.

"Gut," Germany sighed, "You're so good at this, mein haustier." His gloved hand patted his older brother's head in approval. Always eager to please his sibling, Prussia continued to give him head with vigor. As his head moved back and forth faster, a muffled groan escaped the blond's lips. He sucked long and hard for a moment then pulled away. A smile burst onto his face as he watched pre-cum drool from the tip in an appetizing manner. Instead of licking it up, he rubbed his cheek against the member affectionately, spreading the sticky substance onto his face. Gilbert looked upwards to his brother, expecting a placid reaction. He wasn't disappointed; Lud held the man's face in his hands and rubbed his thumb across the mess.

"Want some?" he offered. In avid response, Gil opened his mouth to have the thumb pushed in. His tongue rolled against the leather-clad appendage slowly while he imagined Germany's blue eyes fixated on him. In reality, those pools watched him hungrily, strangely amused by his actions.

"Mehr?" he requested, opening his mouth wider. Smirking, the thumb was pulled out as Ludwig wiped off the remaining jizz with two fingers. His smirk disappeared as he shoved the fingers into his brother's orifice. He suckled the digits teasingly, flicking his tongue against the sticky substance in the slowest manner possible. As the blond's expression shifted into annoyance and his grip on Prussia's hair tightened, Gilbert quickly cleaned the fingers and bit down lightly.

"Testy today, aren't you?" he giggled once the fingers had been pulled out.

"It's my job to play. You're not allowed to," Germany replied in a rare, far-off tone. His fingertips traced around Gil's lips, only pausing when the older man spoke again.

"Then…won't you keep playing with me, mein bruder?" He kissed the fingers on his lips while his words worked their magic on his lover. The fingers were pulled away, as he anticipated, and were replaced by lips. They molded against his gently as Lud slid off the headboard and onto the bed. He angled his brother's head for a deeper kiss, darting his tongue into the experienced mouth. The muscles rubbed together, their saliva mixing as the brothers shared a breathtaking kiss. Yearning rose back up to the surface inside of Prussia, forcing him to pull away from the soft lips he loved.

"H-hey Lud," he whispered seductively, "I bet I feel so great right now; it'd just slip right in. So…'kay?" He wiggled his hips for added effect, knowing the blond couldn't resist the offer. Ludwig loved to be inside his brother, slamming away until Gil's ass was thoroughly bruised. Of course, Gilbert loved it too. Sometimes he thought he'd go crazy without that fat cock inside him…

"Bitte, mein bruder….bumsen mich?" he begged as all his senses stirred from their hibernation. He could feel the vibrator trembling against the anal beads, the clothes pins pinching his nipples so hard they burned, the cum waiting to be milked out by an orgasm. As Germany replaced the ball gag, the platinum-blond could hardly wait. His hips wiggled and ground against the air in his anticipation.

His younger brother got off of the bed and sauntered over to the hotel room dresser, grabbing a police hat. It had been found recently, as he was searching to replace the broken handcuffs. The minute he saw it in the store, he had to have it. So he bought it and used it only when his dear brother needed severe punishing. Smirking while his hand set the hat upon his slicked back hair, he turned back to his brother. His prolonged absence had gone unnoticed by Gilbert, who squirmed in expectancy. He was about to be let down.

Harshly.

Surprise struck the masochist when he heard his handcuffs being undone. One of his hands were freed and it shot to his blindfold, tearing it down. Ludwig never stopped halfway unless something important happened. Gingerly popping the gag from his mouth, he tried to look towards his brother.

"Bruder, what's wrong?" he asked while his eyes adjusted to the light. By the time he could see more than blurs, his other hand had already been released. He sat back on his heels, shivering as gravity pulled at the vibrator. It was held tight by the anal beads pressing against it, so gravity didn't stand a chance.

"Nein," Germany growled, flipping him over onto his back. Gil looked up at him, honestly confused. His hands were cuffed to the bed once more while the gag was replaced. His blindfold, however, remained off.

"You need to be punished moreso. You forgot something, didn't you?" the German continued, trailing gloved fingers along the inside of Prussia's thigh. He shook his head, utterly at a loss. He had asked nicely; he had done as he was told; what more was there?

"So eager to cum, aren't you?" The answer was clear when his brother jerked upward on Gil's cock, bringing his hips with it. He hadn't seen to Ludwig's own erection; he had forgotten to make him cum first. He tried to form apologies around the gag, but it was useless. Saliva trickled down his chin instead, so it was left to his eyes. Ruby eyes looked to sapphire, pleading for mercy. The man would've known sooner if he had seen the hat. The hat meant more pain than he wanted, more pain than he could manage.

"You understand now, I take it. Gut," he took a few steps away, bending slightly to pick up the riding crop, "Then you also understand what I must do. Poor Gilbert. But if you weren't punished when you misbehaved, then you'd never learn, ja?" With that small, condescending smile he loved to wear, the sadist raised his arm - crop in hand - and brought it down harshly to crack against Gilbert's dick. Prussia could only watch through water-clogged eyes and attempt to voice a pain that couldn't be heard past the gag. He pulled – uselessly – at the binding cuffs as his penis began to mar with bruises.

"Mmm, what a beautiful color it's turning," Ludwig moaned softly as he paused. The riding crop was set down and hands were pressed against the innermost of Gilbert's thighs. Fingers dug in roughly to the skin, bringing bruises to that skin as well. A hand left his thigh to rub along the tainted length, quickening at the pained response it received. His own member now ached to be pleasured once more, to thrust inside his brother.

"I think you have learned your lesson now, ja?" he smiled, angling himself to kiss his brother's knee. A fragile whimper came from the masochist's throat as he was flipped back for Germany's ease. The handcuffs were replaced and the blindfold retied; however, the ball gag was removed.

"I don't want to hear a sound, mein haustier." He had whispered that into the older man's ear, expecting to be obeyed. Gilbert knew to obey his brother. He wished he had remembered it before, but he hadn't. His dick ached in more ways than one now. It still wished to be released, but now it truly hurt. This level of pain was new to him and there was no time to adjust to it. He'd simply have to push it aside and focus on the pleasure of his ass.

"Ja, mein master. Not a word," he whispered hoarsely in response, thrusting his ass into the air. The anal beads were yanked out of him, nearly resulting in a gasp. But Gilbert bit his lip to keep silent, sucking the blood that surfaced. Not a single sound.

"Oh, it seems this tried to jump ship," Ludwig joked in his sadistic humor, holding the vibrator. It had clung to the anal beads and slipped out of the man's rectum. Without warning, Germany shoved it right back in, smacking his ass roughly.

"There, just where you like it." He dropped the beads to the floor before climbing onto the bed. On his knees, he rubbed the head of his erection against his lover's hole while his other hand pushed the toy as far to the side as it could go.

"I'm going to make sure you're filled completely, bruder," he murmured, "Isn't that nice of me?" He then chose to plunge into his brother, going deeper and deeper until his entire length was hidden from view. Prussia trembled with the effort of silence, not to mention the fact that having two cocks inside his ass was similar to giving birth to a small child.

It fucking hurt.

And he fucking _loved_ it.

"Mehr, mein bruder, _mehr_!" he whined, unable to keep silent. He wanted more. He wanted to break a world record, to split in half from having too much. The violent smack to his ass reminded him of his place.

"Ruhig sein. Didn't I tell you already?" he sneered, hitting him again. Prussia whimpered in reply, biting his arm to keep from making noise as he initiated the motion by grinding his hips against his younger lover. A moment passed before he was again being invaded. Nothing but the sound of Ludwig's grunts and the sound of skin on skin entered Gilbert's hearing, save for the pounding of his heart which was in tune with the pulsing of his pain and his brother's member. He was in perfect sync with himself as he climbed higher and higher to climax. It got to the point where he wanted nothing more than to cum, but the cock ring prevented such release. The masochist held his desire to cum in check and said nothing, at least until he could no longer hold it in.

"Bums mich härter, Ludwig! Härter! Oh Gott lass mich kommen! Bitte!" The words left before he could stop himself. He wanted to cum so bad…

"Bruder!" Germany smacked the man with all his might, resulting in a pained gasp which was followed by a small whimper. Ludwig gave another harsh thrust before the room fell silent except for the whirring of the vibrator. Outside their room, footsteps were heard. That wouldn't have fazed them, but the steps were slowing in front of the door. To Gilbert's horror, the door handle began to turn. His younger brother, having no modesty, simply continued his thrusting.

"Listen, Gilbert…I apologize for snapping at you. To be honest, I expected…as much…" As the Austrian had walked in, his sentence had trailed off and his mind had gone blank. Germany smiled over at him, dropping his pounding to a gentle grinding.

"Hallo, Roderich. Would you like to join us?" he offered cynically. The older man stared at his two friends, those two brothers, with shock that shifted to disgust.

"How dare you two show such a…_revolting_ display! In my country, no less! I knew Gilbert was bad, but you too, Ludwig? This is…no, this is unforgivable! Take your incestuous filth and get out of my home, out of my country!" he shouted, pointing at them angrily, "And stay the fuck away from my vital regions!"

"If you'd join us…you would understand." Germany smiled slyly, "If you could feel him like I did; control his every movement, his every spasm…He's unbelievable, Roderich. His ass is warm and tight around me; heh, it's even twitching right now. He wants to cum, but mein bruder hasn't earned it yet. Won't you help him?"

"Wh-what are you-"

"He needs to make someone cum using that dirty little mouth of his. Let him suck you off."

"Ja…fuck my mouth, Rod," Prussia added lustily, licking his lips, "Stuff your big cock in my mouth."

"Th-that's…improper!" the brunette shot back as his cheeks pinked. Ludwig shrugged and gave a sudden slam into his brother's entrance. A pleasured cry erupted from the platinum-blond as his tongue stuck out. He was drooling slightly, but he didn't care. He couldn't. With the vibrator turned on high, Germany pounding into him once more, and now they had an audience; the older brother lost all sanity.

And, for some reason that he found horrifying, Austria found this all extremely arousing. Ludwig noticed this and motioned for the man to come closer.

"Look," he grunted. He spread Gil's cheeks to reveal the vibrator shoved in next to his cock. The blond took Roderich's hand – a finger to be more specific – and pressed it against the toy so that it would move in deeper. Austria listened as his old friend let out a wanton moan, bucking his hips back at them.

"Go and make him give you a blowjob, Roderich. He wants it so badly," Ludwig patted his chest before running a hand down to his crotch. His gloved fingers rubbed at the hidden erection, smirking.

"He can get rid of this pest for you," he chuckled as hips returned to their movement. Before the man could stop himself, Austria found himself sitting on the pillows of the bed, unzipping his pants, and exposing his hardened member.

"Ah, I can smell it even," Prussia moaned, his head dropping to search for the tip. The brunette gently guided his searching lips to the tip of his cock where they sank down onto the length. Taking most of it in one go, Gilbert could easily taste Austria. He had a similar taste to his dear brother, but it had a sweeter taste, if that made sense.

Of course, that was as far as his savoring could go. The faster he made his friend cum, the faster he'd get to cum. So his head bobbed up and down, speeding up until he was moving as fast as he could. Judging by the hand gripping his hair for dear life, he was doing well.

"How does it feel, Roderich?" Germany questioned, though the answer was obvious by the look of ecstasy across his features. Actually, now that he noticed, Austria looked quite beautiful. His cheeks were completely flushed, his breath coming out in little huffs, his eyes closed to reveal those full lashes, and his glasses on the edge of his nose, precarious in their place.

"E-es fühlt...sich g-gut," he managed, bucking his hips up into the warm, cavernous mouth that was giving him head.

"H-hear that bruder? He's probably at the edge right now. I-if you hurry…" he trailed off. His hand dropped to the base of Gilbert's cock, snagging the cock ring that kept him from his nirvana. Suddenly motivated to his maximum, Prussia sucked as hard as he could, grazing his teeth against the heated flesh in his mouth. It took only moments – especially with his intensive determination – for the Austrian to cum. His cream spilled into the masochist's mouth. Gilbert swallowed it diligently and smiled, noticing that even his jizz tasted like an aristocrat's should: tart and expensive.

"Good job, mein haustier. Here is your prize." Ludwig took the cock ring off and his older brother had to jerk his head back for air. He practically swooned with the flood of pleasure that came forth; it had been worth the wait, he decided.

"K-kiss me!" he cried out, needing to give the pleasure to someone else. It was too much, too soon. Roderich all too willingly slipped down onto the bed beneath his friend and lifted his lips to the begging ones. They shared a passionate kiss that – though he'd never admit it to the man – he'd wanted to give him for all these long years. Prussia moaned into the brunette's mouth, feeling his climax right around the corner.

"Cum for me, mein kleiner bruder," Germany growled, slamming his hips into his brother's ass as hard as he could.

An intelligible cry escaped into Austria's mouth as Gilbert's orgasm spilled over onto the man and the bed sheets around him. Something about being splattered with cum sent the Austrian over the edge and he kissed with sudden vigor, rushing his tongue into the platinum-blond's mouth.

"Mmmn," was his reply. The man was now dizzy from his release; everything seemed distant and he felt as if he couldn't breath. That might've been because Rod's tongue was fucking his mouth, though. A thorough fucking, might he add.

"Shit," Ludwig swore as his brother contracted around him. He was only able to give a few more thrusts before he sent his seed shooting through his beloved's rectum. Though he'd rather lay with his brother for some affection cuddling, he pulled away and unlocked the handcuffs. Once freed, Prussia collapsed onto Roderich, uncaring of the cum between them. Germany put the rest of the toys away, including the vibrator that had run out of batteries towards the end of their intercourse – something that had actually gone unnoticed. When he returned to the others, Gilbert was already sound asleep and Austria had managed to sit up against the headboard of the bed.

"So you see why he is so fun to play with, ja?" Germany sat beside him, his pants zipped back up to their original state. Austria petted his friend's hair, trying to make sense of what had occurred.

"Ja, he's irresistible, isn't he?"

"You're fairly attractive yourself."

"L-Ludwig, I-" He was cut off by German lips pressed against his own. The blond pulled away, smirking.

"You're just my type, you know."

Am I now?" Austria rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses back up from their precariousness. Germany leaned closer to him, resting a hand over Roderich's chest.

"Ja, old and bitchy."

"You little punk…" Austria smirked – even he knew how he and his friend acted – and finished the distance between their lips to kiss Ludwig once more.

"Maybe next time, I'll fuck you myself…" The younger man had mumbled those words into their kiss, half joking. But Rod took it quite seriously. Next time Germany was invading Prussia, he wanted to be the sadist's ally.


End file.
